Heretofore, wiring routing from the body of a vehicle to its liftgate has generally been accomplished with a tube and grommet which routes the wiring out of the vehicle body, through space outside the seal surface, known as the "wet" area, and, thence, into the liftgate. The grommets are on each of the body and liftgate to seal the holes therein.
Ueda et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,647 and 4,907,836 disclose a wiring harness structure for the hinge mounting end of a vehicle door frame, including a waterproof grommet surrounding the leading-out portion of a wire harness.
Other known vehicle door to body wire routing arrangements are disclosed in Wright U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,258; Ueda et al 4,869,670; Nakayama et al 4,800,648; Arai et al 4,653,799; and Uchida 4,634,159.